


Cumming Back to Life

by Annaban48



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaban48/pseuds/Annaban48
Summary: Basically, Link and Sidon frick frack and Link's hole is tiny compared to those arm sized cocks Sidon has.





	Cumming Back to Life

Sidon had been slamming into Link’s asshole. The Hylian straddling Sidon’s legs; fingernails grasping onto the big Zora’s chest. Link looked exhausted but that wasn’t stopping them. They had been at it for so long. The size difference between the two of them made it take a while to prep. Link’s puckered asshole tiny compared to Sidons’ two massive cocks. Even with Sidon’s natural wetness, Link still had to be caked in lube. 

Link had been the one to bring up the topic of him trying to take both cocks. Sidon had resisted the idea at first out of fear of harming his pearl, but Link was persistent. Once Link wanted to do something, it was impossible to talk him out of it. The two were always up for a challenge but this idea had seemed a bit too extreme.

All the prep work was always worth it in the end. Sidon never got bothered when waiting for Link. The last thing he ever wanted was for his pearl to get hurt. Well, unless he was getting punished. There would be no punishment today but only praises for the amount of strain Link had to endure. Especially since he would be taking two Zora sized dicks instead of one. 

Link would often visit Zora whenever he was nearby… or extremely horny. He would warp to the shrine inside Zora’s Domain and scramble around until he found his lover. Sidon was always more than willing to help Link out. He would scoop Link up into his arms and practically dead sprint to his chambers. 

Sidon threw the Hylian like a sack of potatoes onto the king sized bed. Taking off his armor, the Zora watched Link yank off his own clothes. Sidon had his back turned to set down his armor only to turn back to see Link laying in the center of the bed, on his side. His head was propped up by one of his arms, those big blue eyes gazed seductively into the eyes of his lover. 

The Zora stared down his pearl while slowly making his way towards the bed. Link was completely naked at this point, cock already twitching in anticipation. Sidon scooted towards his lover and laid back into a pile of pillows propped against the headboard. Pulling Link close, Sidon smashed his lips against his pearl’s. While kissing, Sidon pulled Link onto his lap, the Hylian straddling his legs. The two aggressively made out until the Zora felt something pressed up against him.

He glanced down to see Link’s already hardening dick slowly rise up. Link always got hard before Sidon. It was so easy to arouse the little Hylian. Sidon stopped kissing Link so he could focus better on the erect penis. Getting frustrated, Link humped into Sidon’s chest, trying to lessen the tension he felt from his cock. He was impatient during sex and hated when Sidon stopped or teased him. 

Realizing what he was doing, Sidon looked back at his lover. Link’s hair was already messy. Well, messier than it usually was. His small, pale cheeks already growing dark pink from his arousal. Having long claws made it impossible for Sidon to finger Link. Instead, he threw Link back first onto his lap so the Hylian was resting between the Zora’s toned thighs. 

He raised his pearl’s hips up towards his face, getting ready to eat him out. Pulling his cheeks apart, Sidon dipped his tongue into Link’s entrance. Yelping, Link accepted the Zora’s tongue. Running it through Link’s hole, darting in and out, Sidon loosened him up. Watching Link’s facial expressions during sex left Sidon speechless. His pearl’s cute little faces when he was being eaten out or when Sidon’s cock filled his hole.

Sidon knew Link loved it by the fact that he was pushing down on the Zora’s tongue, wanting more. Sidon chuckled, as he watched his pearl. Link started getting annoyed. He wanted Sidon’s dicks inside of him so badly. Realizing Sidon’s tongue wouldn’t be enough to prepare him for two large Zora cocks, he threw his hands between his legs. 

The Zora chucked, making Link groan slightly. “I think I’m going to need to loosen myself more.” He blushed bright red. Sidon smiled, taking his tongue out, leaving Link empty. “Go ahead.” Link gave the Zora a confused look. “What?” Sidon smirked, “I want you to finger fuck yourself.” Link’s eyes widened, “Um… okay.”

Still holding Link’s legs up, getting a perfect view of his asshole, he watched his lover’s hands travel to his hole. Link started with two fingers then moved to three. They both knew Link would have to be really loose in order to take even one of Sidon’s dicks. Yanking his entrance wider, with two fingers on each hand, he stretched himself further. “I think I’m ready for the first one.”

Sidon nodded, positioning himself so his front cock was just touching Link’s hole. Link was sitting on his lap, hands resting on Sidon’s chest for balance. Sidon slid in half way, letting Link adjust, before going in as far as he could. He slowly moved his dick in and out, further stretching Link before he would add the second one. 

“Are you sure you want to take both of them?” His pearl let out an airy breath. “Absolutely.” They looked each other straight in each others eyes as Sidon eased the tip of his second cock in. Link screamed, “Oh Hylia!” Sidon stopped, waiting for direction on whether or not he should continue. With eyes squinted shut, a pained look on his face, Link nodded for him to continue.

Getting Link to take even one of Sidons’ dicks was hard enough. Squeezing both of those long, thick cocks into Link’s hole would take time. He could cause Link a lot of damage to the amount of strain it would put on his body. His pearl was quite a lot smaller than him. They both knew that Link had endured plenty of pain in the past. He could handle this. 

Little by little, Sidon gently pushed deeper into Link’s asshole. Once he was in as far as he could go, he waited for Link’s command. The Hylian was arched forward, resting his face on his lovers large chest. Sidon was still sitting against the headboard, Link now upright. Hands on the pasty white skin of the man on him, Sidon moved the Hylian up and down. 

Link always cried during sex. He would get overstimulated or the stretch of his asshole would sting too much. Sidon liked to tease the little Hylian. Lightly licking up and down Link’s ass, between his legs, tongue barely drifting over his lovers hole. Or he would run his dicks’ between Link’s spread cheeks, grazing over his puckered hole. Though Sidon was always careful not to hurt his pearl, he liked roughly dominating his lover. He loved banging Link until his wide Hylian eyes rolled back into his head. Hearing those high pitched screams and low tone moans made Sidons’ dicks twitch. 

This time was different, though. The amount of strain on Link’s poor asshole was more than he had ever taken. He was full on ugly crying at that point. Screaming as loud as his voice would allow him to. Snot and tears covering his face, rubbing all over Sidon’s chest. The faster Sidon went, the louder the shouts. Link was letting Sidon take full control of their movements. With every roll of Link’s hips, Sidon thrusted up hard into him. 

The tiny figure on top of him was shaking, drained of all energy, all of his body weight held up by the Zora’s chest. Sidon could feel the Hylian’s heart pounding against his own. Every time Sidon would ask him if they should stop, Link would just tell him to keep going. Link was obviously enjoying it and didn’t want Sidon to stop but that didn’t help Sidon from feeling he was pushing Link too far. 

Link’s eyes were fully dilated, his mouth hanging open from the feeling of pleasure, a single strand of drool coming from his mouth. The Hylian had been covered in sweat, his hair matted down to his head. The blissful sounds Link made were music to Sidon’s ears. It sounded like a mix between sexual moans and strangled sobs. The fast paced sharp inhales Link made when being mercilessly banged. 

Neither of them were holding back now, making as much noise as they pleased. The poor guard on duty would be shocked at what he would hear. They would be embarrassed tomorrow when passing the guard but the two lovers didn’t care. All that mattered was that Link got fucked senseless. Sidon smirked, “I’m going to raw you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Just the sight of Link in that moment aroused him. Sidon could feel himself getting closer to the edge. “Link… I’m gonna cum.” He spoke as calmly as he could so he wouldn’t scare his pearl. Link’s eyes popped open wide. He tried to respond but he was too overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing. 

The sheer force of the Zora’s thick cum had knocked Link’s lights out. Sidon only realized his pearl was dead from how motionless he went. Still riding out his orgasm, he notices a blue light swirling around them. Before he could even register what was happening, he heard a familiar voice, then was face to face with his dead older sister. Mipha had said something along the lines of “It is my ple-” before abruptly stopping to stare at her brother. 

She was in such a state of shock that she didn’t realize what Sidon was doing until she glanced down. The expression of Mipha’s face was of pure horror. Sidon’s white face turned darker than the red on his body. What made the situation worse was that Sidon was still in the middle of his orgasm. He couldn’t even get any words out both because he was speechless and he was moaning uncontrollably. 

Mipha disappeared as fast as she could, desperate to get away from the awful sight of seeing the Hylian she loved literally get fucked to death by her little brother. Once she was gone and Sidon had finished orgasming, he glanced down at Link. Had he really just killed Link with his massive cocks? On the edge of tears, Sidon looked down at the best thing in his life. Link’s eyes fluttered open, those big blue eyes staring up at the Zora. 

Link went to wipe a tear forming under Sidon’s eyes, only to pull away quickly. Unsure of what was wrong, Sidon cupped the back of Link’s head, lifting it slightly. Link was panting roughly, still appearing to be dazed from what had happened. His lips parted, “Si-don… I think… I’m gonna…” Link took in a sharp inhale as he hit his climax. Cum splattered all over both of their chests as Link orgasmed. Sidon had been so worried about Link that he forgot to pull out his dicks. 

Helping his love ride out his orgasm, Sidon kissed Link’s forehead and whispered sweet words in his ear. The intensity of the orgasm made Link choke on his tears, sobbing loudly into his lovers ear. Once he was done climaxing, the Hylian let his eyes flutter shut, completely exhausted. Realizing he was still inside Link, Sidon yanked his dicks out. 

Link whimpered at the sudden loss of being filled, leaving him feeling empty. The Zora pecked his face, trying to calm the small one down. “Are you alright, Link?” Link opened his eyes slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I might have died though.” Sidon let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, you did.” Realizing what must have happened, Link sat up in Sidon’s lap. “Oh my God. You saw her didn’t you.” Sidon nodded swiftly, “I saw Mipha, but why?” Link explained how Mipha’s Grace worked and why Sidon had seen her. He spoke slowly and calmly, knowing that it would be a lot of information for Sidon to handle. Once he was done explaining and had answered all of Sidon’s questions, they both relaxed. 

It was visibly noticeable that Sidon’s gears were turning, processing all that Link had told him. He wanted to ask more questions but saw Link yawning. “We should talk about this more tomorrow.” His pearl shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I want to answer what you have to say.” Sidon smiled slightly. “Link, you’re exhausted. Let me take care of you so we can both get some sleep.” 

Sidon picked Link up in his arms and scooted off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Link curled up into the Zora’s muscular arms. “I’m really sorry. I’m just really drained from all that has happened.” Sidon gave him a kiss on the forehead and set him down on the countertop. He grabbed a warm cloth and wiped Link’s body, making sure his already raw hole was cleaned thoroughly. He then grabbed another cloth to wipe off the excess cum and other bodily fluids from both his and Link’s chest as well as Link’s messy face.

Once he was done, Sidon scooped the Hylian back into his arms and went back into the bedroom. While still holding Link in one hand, Sidon changed the sheets to place his pearl into the center of the bed. Link balled up into the fetal position as Sidon laid beside him, wrapping him up in his arms. Sidon pulled Link close until his little Hylian back was against Sidon’s chest. 

His poor pearl would be in agony tomorrow. Sidon would dedicate as much time as Link needed to nurse him back to health. He would carry his love everywhere he needed to go until he could walk properly again. None of that matter now. All that really mattered was holding Link in his arms until they both fell asleep. It only took a matter of minutes for his pearl to fall fast asleep before he to drifted off. 

The End.

 

Bonus.

Zelda: “I’ve been fighting Calamity Ganon for over one hundred years and you die from taking too much dick? I knew my chosen knight was a fucking idiot.”


End file.
